


Uncertainty

by sadpendragon



Series: The New World [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: With a hesitant voice Arthur asked, “You…love me?”





	Uncertainty

Sometimes Arthur drove Merlin mad. Okay, a lot of the time. He knew it mustn’t be easy for a risen man to handle the modern world, but it wasn’t an excuse to do Merlin’s head in with everything and nothing. He was trying his best to help Arthur adjust and make him feel less alien in this new world. And for someone who had lived the last hundred year as a secluded old man, it wasn’t easy to get used to—not just the extra company, but a disoriented and loud company. It’s been a long time since he was the devoted servant with the secret magical job on the side, or even of his time as a medical corps surrounded by stress. Currently Arthur was shouting all kinds of frustrating nonsense at him, because it was  _ his  _ fault, because it was  _ his  _ responsibility, and Merlin had enough of it.

“Please Arthur, calm down! I love you but you’re such bonehead!”

It had left Arthur stunned, and at first Merlin didn’t understand, he thought it was because he had dared insult his majesty once again; although that usually left him more affronted than startled, and he had after all shouted worse and weirder things at Arthur before.

“What?”— he rolled his eyes— ”Oh come on, this wasn’t remotely one of my finer insults.”

But Arthur was still looking at him, eyes huge.

With a hesitant voice Arthur asked, “You….love me?”

And it hit Merlin.

“Oh.”

It was the first time he had ever said that to Arthur. And despite everything, he felt awkward, because it was Arthur. You see during all these centuries Merlin has had his share of open affection , it wasn’t something he was afraid of anymore, neither to men, women, anyone. I love you’s were natural to him, but this one was different, was special, this one meant something. This one was scary because Arthur did not have the same experience as him, Arthur came from a time where that was reserved for the one you’d marry (or to family). But Merlin was his servant, you didn’t show this kind of affection between servant and master. You didn’t even show this kind of affection between men, friends. That would have been frowned upon, misjudged.

“Well...yeah. Sorry, modern casual displays of affection I guess. It’s pretty common. I care for you, you’re my friend”— he chuckled— ”you’re the other side of my coin.”

Merlin was scratching his head awkwardly, looking down, glancing up, looking down…  He did not know what to expect of Arthur.

But all Arthur said was, “Oh. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to continue this except for a big flash-forward. So open ending it is (except if I get inspired to fill it in in the future, I just really wanted to post it already.)


End file.
